Roland Ishida
Summary Roland Ishida is a mixed fan character, mostly of Bleach lore, but interacts with characters and original characters in many other verses. Name/Known Aliases: Roland Ishida, Roland Lok Origin: Pillarverse (WIP) Status: Alive (Technically) Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Age: 650 Classification: Shinigami Height/Weight: 6'4"/210 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Gray Alignment: Chaotic Good Affiliations: Soul Society, New Vegas, The Crystal Gems, Clan Lok of House Visla of Mandalore Themes: Backstory Roland was never born. Unfortunately, during the pregnancy of Orihime Inoue, who was bearing the child of her husband Uryu Ishida, Roland died before he was born. Years before his birth, Ichigo Kurosaki had sacrificed his Shinigami powers to defeat Sosuke Aizen. His powers, however, were not destroyed. Simply put, they were lost. As Roland's soul made its way to Soul Society, he somehow absorbed those abilities once held by Ichigo, and entered Soul Society with an immense amount of reiryoku. Raised by the local toughs of the 80th Rukon District, the most crime-ridden and dangerous part of Soul Society, Roland quickly learned that even in the afterlife, it was a dog-eat-dog world. He was not without hope or friendship, however. Intending to steal from nobles at first, Roland snuck into their homes. He was stopped by his first friend, Edward Gawain, a guard's son. Roland fought him and subsequently began to train with him and his two other noble companions, Wilhelm Galahad and Elise Percival. The four lived in harmony for many years, until, of course, tragedy struck. Wilhelm and Elise, as nobles, were arranged to be married. However, Edward and Elise were heavily involved romantically. While Roland never bothered to understand the tension, it built between the triangle until it climaxed. Wilhelm attempted to murder Edward, earning the unbridled fury of Roland. It was then that Roland awoke his latent soul powers to an extreme, and killed Wilhelm in his fury. Distraught and fearful, Roland ran from the noble district, living in the 80th until his adult years, when he began training to enter the Shinigami Academy. Roland entered the Academy with mixed results. While his abilities were not an issue, his work ethic was. Initially, he was set to fail out, until one Captain Byakuya Kuchiki reached out to him and told him to continue his training. With new cause, Roland's grades improved enough to allow him entry into the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He was recommended for patrol, and sent to a city on Earth in the year 2670. This city was Pillar, the largest city on the planet, and the place that would change Roland's life forever. Personality As a kid, Roland was a very carefree, naïve, and happy person. He has had little to worry about at this point in his life, and thus acts very childlike, even as a preteen. As his tale first begins, he is calloused, jaded, cold, and extremely sardonic. He cares little for others, as doing so in the past proved disastrous for him. Secretly, he craves friendship and camaraderie, and feels sorrow for those who are oppressed and made to suffer. Over time this side of him manifests occasionally, usually when it is most needed. He always makes an excuse as to why he acts on that protective and caring impulse, stating he just did what he felt like doing at the time. He denies his true nature, trying to prove to himself that he is the way he is. Eventually, Roland reaches a breaking point, deciding that once and for all he will protect those who cannot defend themselves and use his power to help others. He sheds his cowardice, blending his hardened and caring selves into one; he becomes a guardian, one who risks life and limb to provide and care for others. Because of this shift in outlook, Roland becomes a much more confident and strong person. He stands up for himself and others, shows his emotions, and even becomes a bit of a jokester. He culls his rage toward the world by attempting to make it a better place. Combat Statistics and Specifics (WIP) Keys: Human World Arc='Tier': High 7-A in base, 6-C with a Suppressed Shikai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo Flight (Can create footholds using spiritual energy in midair), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense souls and spiritual presences), Limited Invisibility (Visible only to those with a certain degree of spiritual power), Reiryoku Manipulation, Aura (Reiatsu: Defensive, Overwhelming and Fear Inducing), Limited Soul Manipulation (Roland can directly injure souls using his Zanpakutō), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Longevity, Martial Arts, [Mastery, Magic (Kido), Energy Projection via Zangetsu Attack Potency: Large Town Level, Island Level with a Suppressed Shikai Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town Level Stamina: 'Godly; can persevere through nigh lethal wounds and continue fighting 'Range: 'Standard Melee, Extended melee with Zangetsu '''Standard Equipment: '''Zangetsu, his Zanpakuto 'Intelligence: 'Gifted '''Weaknesses: ' '''Feats: Was cut nearly completely in half (several times, as evident by numerous scars) and continued to live and even move. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Spiritual Abilities Every spiritual being and every human has a certain amount of Reiryoku, or spiritual energy. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Shinigami are unearthly beings living in a world ruled by a different logic than the World of the Living, called Soul Society. They possess high Reiryoku and a body of Reishi, or spiritual matter. They are invisible to those without spiritual powers. Reiryoku and Reiatsu The difference between spiritual pressure and spiritual energy is simple: Reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas Reiatsu is the pressure that a person’s Reiryoku exerts. In other words, Reiryoku is potential while Reiatsu is energy in use and can be sensed by other spiritually aware beings. In general, those with high levels of Reiryoku will often have the highest levels of Reiatsu also. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Reiryoku by possessing greater Reiatsu. This is achieved by having greater control over their own spirit energy. Uses of Reiatsu Reiatsu has numerous uses. Namely, there is the simple added bonus of vastly increasing the user's physical combat power. Skilled users can also create pressurized areas near their bodies, allowing them to create invisible footholds in midair, essentially allowing them to walk, run, jump, climb and stop themselves without anything actually being there to allow any of those actions normally. This has very little directly offensive or defensive application, essentially just increasing the user's mobility. When two spiritual beings collide, the side with weaker spiritual pressure will get hurt. In this way, a Shinigami with a greater amount of Reiatsu can use their own Reiatsu to harden their skin and effectively protect themselves from attacks. Reiatsu at its most basic level can instill fear in others when it is very high (in comparison to the one feeling it). Willpower is the simplest way to fight this effect. High levels of spiritual power can cause those of lower power to be stunned by simply being in the presence of a high level spiritual being; it is not uncommon for Humans and Souls alike to get the wind knocked out of them by simply being near a spiritual being with a high level of spiritual pressure. When a Spiritual being of high Reiatsu chooses to they can paralyze an opponent just by focusing pressure through their stare or presence. High levels of spiritual pressure can make an opponent feel as though they are being attacked though nothing is physically happening to them. In high enough quantities, spiritual pressure can be lethal to others. Hohō The Shinigami have a way of fighting that encompasses a high speed movement technique known as Shunpo, or Flash Step. This technique allows users to quickly cross vast distances in a single step, and fast. Roland is adept at its use, and can utilize some of the more advanced applications should he so desire. *'Shunpo: '''Roland, using an incredible burst of speed, vanishes from sight and reappears in a different location, usually in a flanking maneuver. '''Hakudo' A hand-to-hand combat style utilized by Shinigami. Roland is highly proficient in its use, able to handle himself nearly as well as if he had his Zanpakuto. His style of Hakudo is reminiscent of a combination of Jiu jitsu, Muay Thai, Krav Maga, Judo, and American Kickboxing, though since he has lived so long and is as strong as he is, he has managed to mitigate any holes in each style and essentially ascend beyond what any other Hakudo practitioner could achieve technique-wise. Kido Essentially magic fueled by spiritual energy, Roland does know many different spells. However, he chooses to forgo the use of Kido in combat, largely because his combat style is much more close quarters than kido would normally allow. Additionally, most kido require an incantation in order to be utilized at full strength. The incantations can be lengthy and complicated, making them strategically ill-advised. Besides, Roland has little patience for things of that nature. Zanpakutō Zanpakutō, or "Soul Cutters" are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are among the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. The first unreleased form is typically a katana. Shikai is the second form of the Zanpakutō. Attained by learning the Zanpakutō's name, this form varies widely from Shinigami to Shinigami, as do the abilities. The third and final form of a Zanpakutō is Bankai, allowing for an immensely large increase in power as well as a new ability related to the Shikai's. Shikai: Zangetsu After first being released, Zangetsu appeared as a massive, knife-like blade with no formal hilt, only a cloth-wrapped tang. In this form, Zangetsu is about six feet tall, and he can wield it by the cloth to swing and throw it opponents like a flail. *'Getsuga Tenshō:' Originally Ichigo's signature attack, a highly condensed blast of spiritual pressure released from the tip of the blade with a slash, taking the form of a crescent as it rushes forwards.|-|Soul Society Arc='Tier': High 6-B in base, 6-A with a Full Shikai, High 6-A, Possibly 5-C with Bankai Powers and Abilities: All previous Attack Potency: Country Level,' Continent Level' with Shikai, Multi-Continent Level with Bankai Speed: Sub-Relativistic, Relativistic with Bankai Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Country Class to Multi-Continent Class Durability: Country Level,' Continent Level' with Shikai, Multi-Continent Level with Bankai Stamina: 'Godly; can persevere through nigh lethal to extremely lethal wounds and continue fighting 'Range: 'Standard Melee, Extended melee with Zangetsu '''Standard Equipment: '''Zangetsu, his Zanpakuto 'Intelligence: 'Gifted '''Weaknesses: ' '''Feats: Caught Jidanbo's axe with one hand, spun it around, and rammed it into him, causing him to collide with the gate to Seireitei and destroy it. Notable Attacks and Techniques Roland possesses all previously listed abilities in this key, and his Shikai is five times stronger than normal due to him removing his limiter. Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu In Bankai, Roland is granted a ten to fifteen times increase in power. Additionally, by compressing his normally massive sword into a more compact and small blade, he is able to achieve extreme levels of speed. *'Kuroi Getsuga Tenshō:' The more powerful Getsuga Tenshō utilized by Roland in this state, now colored black. Roland can utilize it with more control than before, controlling its trajectory, keeping it within his blade to enhance the power of his swings, or firing it from the tip as a bullet.|-|Minus Fallout Arc='Tier: 8-A, 6-C' with Quincy powers, 6-B with Hollow Rage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Limited Blood Manipulation via Blut, Energy Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement via Ransotengai, Berserk Mode and Energy Projection with Hollow Rage Attack Potency: Large Building Level, Island Level with Quincy powers, Country Level with Hollow Rage Speed: Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 100, Higher with Quincy powers and Hollow Rage Striking Strength: Large Building Class, Island Class with Quincy powers, Country Class with Hollow Rage Durability: Large Building Level, Island Level with Quincy powers, Country Level with Hollow Rage Stamina: Godlike; while he may be trapped in a Gigai, he still has access to extreme physical prowess due to his immense reiatsu. Range: 'Standard Melee | Several kilometers with Cero '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable 'Intelligence: 'Gifted '''Weaknesses: ' As he is trapped in a fake human body called a Gigai, many of his former powers and abilities are sealed away for the time being. '''Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aside from the strength and speed provided by his spiritual energy, Roland has little in terms of actual techniques. He does still possess Hakudo and Kido, but his body cannot handle the use of Hoho techniques such as Shunpo or access his Zanpakuto. Later on, his body begins to develop in the way necessary for him to use certain levels of spiritually enhanced abilities. He also begins to develop Quincy powers, as well as Hollow power. Quincy Techniques and Abilities Roland begins to access his heritage as a Quincy, developing several abilities and powers that allow him to access techniques used by Quincy. Though he does develop these abilities at separate times, he does eventually possess all of them at once. *'Blut:' By making Reishi flow directly into their blood vessels, users of this technique can drastically increase their attack (Blut Arterie) and defense power (Blut Vene) to inhuman levels. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents to one's opponents, Blut possesses one major flaw: because the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different Reishi systems, they cannot be employed simultaneously. *'Ransotengai:' A high level technique which allows the user to control their body parts using strings of Reiryoku controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings made of Reishi. Using this technique, the Quincy can control their body like a marionette, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force which would impede normal movement. *'Schrift:' Roland's unique Quincy ability. His allows him to regenerate from his wounds by inflicting wounds onto others, so long as he does so in a time limit corresponding to the wound taken. Hollow Powers and Abilities Hollow Rage: Upon entering a highly heightened emotional state or receiving grievous injuries to his person, Roland loses control and his inner hollow takes control. His sclera turns black, his irises a royal blue, and a red mask begins to form on his face. His power is significantly magnified in this state, as well as granting him access to a Hollow power known as the Cero. *'Cero:' A condensed, directed explosion of reiatsu outward from the palm, annihilating most anything in its path. |-|Vasto Lorde and Redemption Arc= Tier: 6-A vs JD (in Vasto Lorde),5-C, 5-B with Zangetsu and Bankai, 5-A with Hollow Mask Powers and Abilities: All previous, some magnified significantly Attack Potency: Continent Level vs JD, Moon Level, Planet Level with Zangetsu and Bankai, Large Planet Level with Hollow Mask Speed: Sub-Relativistic+, Relativistic+ with Bankai Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Continent Class vs JD, Moon Class, Planet Class with Zangetsu and Bankai, Large Planet Class with Hollow Mask Durability: Continent Level vs JD, Moon Level, Planet Level with Zangetsu and Bankai, Large Planet Level with Hollow Mask Stamina: 'Godly; can persevere through nigh lethal to extremely lethal wounds and continue fighting 'Range: 'Standard Melee, Extended melee with Zangetsu, Tens of Kilometers with Getsuga Tenshou and Cero '''Standard Equipment: '''Zangetsu, Mandalorian Armor (toward the end) 'Intelligence: 'Gifted '''Weaknesses: ' '''Feats: Notable Attacks and Techniques Roland, during his battle with Jason Dean, a surviving young Quincy hellbent on genocide, allowed his rage to consume him after Ruby's death and fully hollowfied, gaining the strength of a Vasto Lorde class hollow. With this form, he enters a berserking rage, unable to tell friend from foe. His strength, speed and fighting prowess are all increased to unfathomable levels above what he should be capable o in his gigai. After leaving Earth with Jasper and Lars' crew, Roland discovered the Mandalorians. Deciding that he desired to belong to something bigger than himself, and still mourning the loss of his mentor, he began trials to become a part of Clan Lok. He eventually succeeded and became a full-fledged Mandalorian. He also learned to nigh fully control his inner hollow. Mandalorian Armor Roland, now being a Mandalorian, possesses a full suit of Mandalorian Armor. It is made of Mandalorian Iron, or Beskar in their tongue. It is incredibly sturdy, and can even withstand lightsaber blows. Additionally, it has several built in weapons; Whistling Birds (multi homing missiles made of Beskar), a flamethrower, a retracting blade, and a fully automatic slug thrower.|-| Other Notes: Yes, I know I change his powers a lot. I'm very indecisive when it comes to certain aspects of this character. His personality and looks largely stay the same, but because his abilities fluctuate depending on ideas I have or new inspirations, he is a pretty inconsistent character. If you decide to have one of your FCs or OCs fight him, it might be with a version that I plan on changing completely at some point. Sorry for the repeated confusion, this guy is very near and dear to my heart and I don't know how long I'm going to be changing him around for. It might be forever, considering I'm always coming up with new stuff for him. Anyways, thanks for reading his page, and feel free to put him up against anyone you want to throw at him. Happy battling, Kickboxertj Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Joey Contra (OmniRealm Warriors): Joey's Profile (Joey's modes restricted, aside from Soul Drainer, 6-Bs) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Bleach Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Spirits Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Users